


happy ever after (take two)

by godaime_obito



Series: magic week [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Naruto Magic Week 2019, Reference to Canonical Character Death, canon meets magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: naruto magic week day 3: alchemic arrayKagami didn't have high hopes for how things would turn out when he first started falling upwards, but even he had to get lucky eventually.





	happy ever after (take two)

Kagami is headed to the rendezvous point where he’ll meet the clients for his new mission when he starts to feel it. Now what ‘it’ is exactly he isn’t sure. It begins as a tingling feeling somewhere in his skull, then a fuzzy warmth in his core, and by that point he slows his base out of worry he might be getting ill. A numbness sets into his fingers and toes, radiating out, and as he leans against a tree, suddenly out of breath, nausea and a feeling of falling _upwards_ both hit at once.

He's trying fruitlessly to figure out which way he’s going and catch himself, when he crashes suddenly onto a stone floor. He pushes himself up slowly, noticing there’s chalk rubbing off on his hands. Kagami appears to have landed on what looks both like, and not at all like, a sealing array done in chalk rather than ink. So, he was pulling by a seal. An accident or on purpose? Malicious or benign?

“That landing was rougher than I thought it would be,” Kagami knows that voice, “Are you alright?”

He jerks up to stare at the man speaking. Tobirama. Impossible. He tries to reply, to say anything, but the words lodge in his throat. It looks like Tobirama, but not. Like the way the chalk makes what’s almost a seal. He shouldn’t be staring so blatantly, but he’s missed Tobirama so much since he died. And this _could_ be him, if he took up strange foreign fashion. At least he still has his fur among the strange robes.

When he says nothing Tobirama simply stares back, unmoving. He doesn’t seem to have any light of recognition, any familiarity for Kagami. It makes him horribly uncomfortable to be looked at that way, by that face.

“Perhaps I should explain what happened,” Tobirama finally concedes, “I was working with my alchemic arrays, studying those dimensions that pass close by this one when I… _accidently_ activated one. You are now in my lab. If you don’t mind my curiosity: Did the array successfully connect to another dimension?”

Now that’s the scientific tunnel vision of the Tobirama he knew and loved. They can’t be all that different. “99% sure that’s a yes; unless there’s some stuff going on in my dimension that I do not know about,” he answers.

“Fascinating. So, it’s similar enough that this could potentially happen?”

“Honestly the weirdest part so far is that you’re not dead,” he confesses.

“Oh,” he considers. “Did you know the other me well?”

“You could say that. We’d, umm, _worked_ together for years,” he explains.

“Interesting, I’d love to talk more about that. I’m sorry to admit, I don’t know if I can get you back there. It would take some time to look into either way.”

Kagami considers the situation for a moment. He’s in a strange dimension and may never get back home, where he has a wife (even if it is an arranged marriage) and a child. He has a duty to them and the village to return if he can, but… if he can’t _Tobirama_ is here. Even if he discovers a way home, it would be nice to get to know this version of him.

“Don’t worry! There’s no hurry at all,” he assures him. “Why don’t you show me around and we can compare dimensions?” he suggests.

“That would be excellent. Allow me to go grab a nook to record the data in,” Tobirama replies, robes billowing around him as he turns and dashes out of the door behind him.

Kagami may be usurping some other Kagami who was meant to meet this Tobirama, but maybe there is no Kagami here at all. Maybe this is fate brining a Tobirama-less Kagami and Kagami-less Tobirama together. He knows it’s unlikely, and he has a hopeless romantics heart, but he wants to believe. There’s no proof this was meant to be, but there’s also no proof that it wasn’t meant to be.

He finally pushes himself up from the floor, and begins to brush the chalk dust off his clothes. He ought to do his best to make a good impression on this Tobirama. Luckily, he already has an excuse to spend a lot of bonding time with him. If there is a Kagami here, well, you snooze you lose.


End file.
